


《越界 / 武文》 被你需要的我　※限

by noteheaven



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: M/M, history2 - Freeform, 文武 - Freeform, 王振文 - Freeform, 王振武 - Freeform, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven





	《越界 / 武文》 被你需要的我　※限

CP: 王振武X王振文

**※ R18注意**

 

===============================================================================

 

難得的周末，王振文卻無法待在家裡面和王振武一起度過，再次確認好襯衫上的領結沒有鬆脫的跡象，王振文才步出了房間。

剛走到客廳便看到母親正在叮囑王振武獨自留守在家要注意安全，要是平常時根本不會這麼特別地加強提醒，王振武做事一直都很令母親放心。只是現下的王振武穿著睡衣一手拿著水杯正在吞藥，臉頰有些泛紅外還不停的咳嗽，一早看到這情況王振文馬上替他量體溫，看到溫度計顯示三十九度時簡直要讓他嚇死了！

只是今晚父親與客戶約定好的餐會怎麼樣也推不掉，因邀請的是全家人所以父母親說什麼也要帶上孩子們一起去， 但王振武偏偏在這時間點感冒發燒，不得已只好讓王振武獨自留在家中休息，而早已習慣這種聚會的王振文則是被逼著和父母親一同前往。

 

「抱歉，振文。」看見換好衣服的王振文，王振武開口道歉。

 

「道歉什麼，你快去躺著休息吧。」王振文笑了一下，半推著王振武回房間休息。

 

確定王振武躺好也閉上眼睛後，王振文才心不甘情不願地和父母一塊搭車出門， 一路上都沒什麼表情的王振文被父母看出來心情不好，認為他是因為擔心發燒的王振武加上沒人可以和他在餐會上聊天的緣故才會如此，父親難得嚴厲地囑咐著他在客戶面前不要擺臭臉，心思完全被說中的王振文聽了後只是心情更差的望向窗外發呆。

雖然出門前王振武說要是餐會無聊的話隨時可以聯絡他，但深怕打擾到王振武養病的他根本連訊息都不敢傳。

 

聚餐的會場比王振文想像得還要大，從進門開始便是一堆不認識的叔叔阿姨們要和他握手，父親也要求他跟在身邊學著和那些長輩打招呼，這種交際場合從以前就是這樣，從小看到大都覺得膩。從父親再婚後新的媽媽帶來了哥哥王振武，這種場合才有了同伴可以和他說話解悶，但偏偏今天那個人卻不在。 

 

王振武很少感冒，從以前到現在看過王振武感冒的次數大概不超過一隻手 ，所以王振文一直很擔心，沒心思吃飯的他幾乎每道菜都有剩，趁著主餐還沒端上桌之前，王振文小聲地和母親報備後溜到了洗手間，終於鬆了口氣用水洗把臉後拿出自己的手機點開聊天軟體，最想看到的那個人依舊沒有傳來任何新訊息，大概是在睡覺吧。

 

已經習慣了有人陪著的感覺，此時此刻才會覺得特別寂寞。 

 

下定決心開溜的王振文傳了訊息給母親，和母親說自己肚子痛要先回家了，幸好母親有看到他的訊息，還關心了一下他的情況，提醒他不舒服就直接叫計程車回家，早就在車上的振文回給母親一個大笑臉，他知道有母親在一定會幫他好好的敷衍父親，現在的他只想要快點回家而已。

 

＊＊＊

 

王振武躺在床上，方吃過退燒藥的他睡得極度不安穩，溫度持續不降的關係讓他一直處在昏昏沉沉的狀態，冒著冷汗不斷地作著零碎的夢，夢境中的他正站在學校的某一個角落，王振文背對著擋在他的面前，而眼前則是一群看不太清楚長相有些陌生的學生正朝他們步步逼近，直覺不想讓王振文捲入打架事件，王振武沒有多想地立刻伸出手把振文拉離那個地方。

等到兩人一起走到排球社社辦時，王振武才發現振文身上的制服凌亂不堪，除了扣子被扯掉好幾顆之外，襯衫也被拉得歪七扭八露出了一大片的胸和肩膀，而腰間的皮帶早已不知去向，連褲頭的拉鍊也下滑了一半，王振文這副樣子讓王振武看了覺得自己有些口乾舌燥，嚥了口口水忍不住下身竄起的那股衝動，伸手將一臉茫然的弟弟拉近自己便胡亂的親吻上去，像是不滿他在別人面前裸露出一大片白嫩的肌膚，王振武宣示般的頻頻在王振文頸間、鎖骨、胸前留下一個又一個的痕跡。

 

而剛打開家門的王振文見屋裡黑漆漆的就知道王振武還在睡，他進門先是開了客廳的燈，走到廚房喝了杯水後順道再多倒了一杯溫水打算叫振武起床喝，輕輕地敲了房門沒有得到回應，王振文直接推開走了進去，一眼便看見王振武躺在床上緊皺著眉滿頭大汗一臉痛苦的樣子。王振文走到床邊蹲了下來先是輕拍幾下王振武的肩膀，示意要他起床換套衣服吃點東西再繼續睡。

 

只是王振武依舊緊閉著雙眼，絲毫沒有要醒來的跡象，王振文起了身將自己額頭輕靠在王振武的額頭上，用著以前小時候媽媽替他測量體溫的方式來探看王振武是否還在發燒。確認王振武沒出門前那麼燙了之後，王振文轉身打算到冰箱替他再拿個新的冰枕來替換，不料卻被身後的王振武給扯了回去將他牢牢困在自己的懷中。

突然襲來的啃咬落在王振文的頸間，衣服下襬因拉扯的動作早已滑落在外，讓王振武的大掌順勢地鑽進襯衫內撫上了光滑的背，王振文一驚，在王振武莫名的攻勢下拼命地扭動掙扎，喊了好幾聲卻發現對方根本沒在聽，質疑王振武根本就睡昏頭或是腦子燒壞了，不然怎麼會突然發情？！

顧不上領結被扯掉、襯衫釦子被解了好幾顆，王振文使出晚餐前菜的力氣推開了王振武，才剛跑沒幾步便被王振武的雙臂給困住在門板與衣櫃之間，明明兩人之間不過5公分的身高差，怎麼腳步移動的距離可以相差這麼遠？

 

「振文…」

 

王振武不斷地不斷地喊著自己的名字，口中吐出的熱氣搔癢著敏感的耳朵，無法動彈的振文下身不爭氣地漸漸起了反應，在溼熱柔軟的舌尖觸碰到耳背時驚呼了一聲，整個人忽然像是被抽離掉所有力氣一樣全身發軟。振武發了狂似的又舔又咬，從耳垂往下逐漸移至頸間，盡是在所到之處留下了斑斑紅點，而王振文身上那件早已被扯得一堆皺褶的襯衫此刻為成最礙事的存在，王振武三兩下便把襯衫釦子全解了開來，振文白淨的胸前挺立著的兩顆紅點挑戰著王振武的理智線，沒有多想地便張口含住其中一處，惹得王振文一陣酥麻感竄上終於忍不住地吟叫了出聲。

 

「嗯阿…」

 

王振文放棄掙扎一手攀上王振武的後頸 ，滾燙的舌頭在胸前打轉像是在品嘗什麼美味的佳餚，從敏感的乳頭那燒起的熱一路往下延伸 ，王振文下方的褲檔撐起令他緊繃的難受，王振武察覺到後帶領著振文另一手解開了褲頭，一同退去了那件剪裁好看的褲子，隔著底褲搓揉著振文已然勃起的性器直至完全挺立。

放開了胸前的紅點，王振武突然蹲了下來，張口便將王振文的性器給吞入口中，溫熱的口腔包覆著的刺激讓振文感到腿軟，只能緊靠著衣櫃不讓自己往下滑，挺立的莖柱在王振武口中進出模仿著交合的動作，退出時邊用舌頭吸吮著溝狀的前端，持續襲來的快感讓王振文站不住腳，在整個身體逐漸往下滑落時王振武乾脆抬起了振文的一腳放到自己肩上，繼續用嘴吞吐著王振文不停顫抖的性器。

 

「哥…我、我要到了…」咬著下唇的王振文想要推開王振武，但對方顯然並沒有聽進去，直到王振文在王振武口中噴灑出白液達到高潮，才讓王振武整個人瞪大了眼愣住。

 

王振武默默地嚥下了口中屬於王振文的東西，抬頭一看，穿著格紋襯衫的王振文正在喘氣，雖然臉頰泛紅、衣衫凌亂的樣子和剛才一樣，不過上衣卻不是他記憶中的學校制服，而且沒記錯的話…好像還是今天王振文出門時穿的那件。

 

王振文順了呼吸後，看見的便是王振武一臉疑惑的樣子，不顧自己一腳還掛在對方身上，有些惱火的他伸手捏了王振武的臉頰一把。

 

「你終於清醒了嗎？」

 

「振文…你…怎麼回來了？」

 

「我擔心你所以偷溜回來的，不過我看你精神挺好的嘛。」

 

「抱歉，我…」清醒後的王振武一說便要起身，卻被王振文在肩上的腳壓制住。

 

「你還沒射吧？……爸跟媽還要一段時間才會回來…」王振文偏過頭有些小聲的說，猶豫了一下後才用下巴指了指櫃子，示意要王振武去拿出他們藏在裡面那些為了情事所需的用品。

 

王振武放下振文的腳，起身走了幾步從櫃子深處拿出他們做愛時會用到的那些東西，下身勃起許久硬的讓他難受，已經分不清楚究竟是生病的緣故還是情慾高漲的關係，他的腦袋始終昏昏沉沉的沒有辦法控制，下意識地在尋找一個能夠讓他降溫的出口。

眼前的振文靠著衣櫃背對他，王振武一手摟過振文的腰讓他抬高了臀部，倒了些潤滑便將一指探入了振文的後穴擴張，方進入的異物感讓振文退縮了一下，但隨著振武修長的手指在裡頭按壓打轉，王振文原本喊痛的聲音也逐漸轉變為軟膩的音調。待增加至三指時，每次的抽離都觸碰到那敏感點引起王振文陣陣輕顫，王振文的性器在沒有任何的撫慰下早已再度抬起，前端泌出的液體滴落至地面，性慾完全被挑起，全身都在渴求著對方的給予，趴在衣櫃上的振文忍不住回頭向振武索求更多。

 

「哥…振武，可以進來了…」

 

抽出了手指，王振武替自己因興奮勃起而腫脹不已的性器套上了保險套，先是抵在穴口來回摩擦幾下後才緩緩地進入，與手指截然不同的尺寸讓王振文皺起眉咬著牙全身繃緊，看著振文連手都緊握成拳頭的樣子，振武不忍馬上打算先退出來暫緩，不料卻被振文抓住了睡衣的下襬，雖沒說話但明顯是要他繼續。

王振武再度於自己的性器上倒了更多的潤滑液，兩手扶著振文的腰繼續往前挺進，直到整根完全沒入振文的體內，王振武才鬆了口氣地開始小幅度抽插。

 

王振武粗大的陰莖像是一把熱鐵，滾燙的直驅王振文體內最深處，每抽插一次便燃燒著振文緊緻的甬道，磨擦出極致的快感，配合著身後振武進出的速度，王振文一下一下地扭動著自己的腰，交合處因撞擊而產生的啪啪聲響在房內產生回音，力道大到感覺王振武就連性器根部的囊袋都要跟著進入他的後穴，逼得王振文連耳根都紅的像是要滴出血一樣。

 

「啊、啊…嗯、」

 

「唔！」

 

承受著身後不斷襲來的撞擊，王振文的雙腳抖動著無法站穩，發現到振文位置越來越低的同時，王振武乾脆抽出了性器，將王振文抱起讓他坐到了自己的書桌上。

面色潮紅粗喘著氣的兩人面對著面，王振文不禁先笑了出來，動手將自己身上那件襯衫脫掉後也順便將王振武身上的睡衣脫去，全身赤裸著的振文手臂圈上振武後頸，偏頭便要向前親吻上去，沒想到對方卻馬上轉頭避開讓王振文愣住。

 

「我感冒，會傳給你。」王振武垂著眉，滿臉的無奈，沒想到這回應反倒是讓振文笑得更用力了。

 

「噗哈哈哈，王振武，你覺得我們現在這個樣子，我還會怕你傳給我嗎？」扳過王振武的臉，振文毫不猶豫地吻了上去。

 

王振武有些擔心自己會將感冒傳給弟弟，但王振文壓根沒在怕，直接將舌頭探入振武的口中，一來一往的在唇瓣間追趕著。親吻中振文來不及吞嚥的唾液甚至流下了嘴角，在喘息的短暫空檔中振武伸舌將其舔去，摟著身前這個誘人的戀人，持續交換著彼此的鼻息。

 

吻了好一陣子才肯鬆口退開，王振武抬起了振文的兩腿放在自己臂彎處，扶著自己的性器再次的進入振文體內。

不同於一開始的溫柔，已經習慣了碩大尺寸的後穴，緊咬著振武的陰莖不放，摩擦所帶來的快感與刺激持續飆升，因抽插而擠壓出來混雜著些腸液的黏稠隨著他們的動作緩緩流下，振文撐在桌面上的兩隻手肘，在振武逐漸加大的力道下隱隱作痛著。

 

「啊…啊嗯、嗯啊…」或許是因為振武發燒的緣故，讓王振文覺得埋在自己體內的那一根凶器遠比平常還要炙熱，每每擦過自己敏感點的時候，都讓他經不住全身顫抖，管不了是否會被傳染感冒，做愛的當下他只想感受彼此最貼近的時刻。

 

桌子被撞得響徹，王振武忽視自己桌上的其他東西，只想好好的疼愛著身下的人，只有在這種時候他才會更清楚的理解到，王振文不僅是弟弟，還是他所愛的人。

王振武下身賣力的律動著，累積的快感聚集在前端，於是他加快了速度，每一下都狠狠地刺進王振文體內最深處。

 

「嗯啊…啊、」意外地王振文在前端沒有任何撫慰下比他先射了出來，白濁的精液一股一股的隨著振武的動作噴灑在振文平坦的小腹上。

 

射了兩次的振文精疲力盡地喘著氣，王振武則是在幾次快速的抽插後，將性器抽了出來拔去上頭的套子，用手達到了高潮將白液一起射在振文的小腹與胸膛上。

但累的不只是振文而已，病人王振武經過這一番的激烈運動後也感到有些疲憊，但自家弟弟卻好像不打算放過他，伸出手指將自己小腹上的精液抹起，先是塗在了王振武尚未消退的硬挺上後，又移至自己的嘴邊刻意伸出舌來舔了幾口。

王振武哪禁得起這種誘惑，當下理智斷線的他直接將王振文給抱起來衝到浴室去，反正終究都要再洗一次澡，不如乾脆就在浴室多來個幾次吧。

 

「唔嗯…啊…嗯啊、你不、不是感冒嗎！？」於是從浴室內傳出的除了帶有規律的交合聲響外，更多的是王振文哀號的求饒聲。

 

媽的，運動員連感冒體力都這麼好嗎？

 

＊＊＊

 

好不容易結束情事的兩人，趁著父母親尚未到家之前快速的洗好澡，王振文雖然覺得雙腿有些發軟但好歹此時此刻的王振武還算是個病人，他只能逼迫王振武去躺著休息，將那些必須善後的事情給包下來自己處理。

等到父母親回家時，母親一踏入浴室就看到王振文窩在裡頭正在手洗著他那件原本穿去聚餐的襯衫。

「怎麼了？怎麼現在洗衣服？」

「沒、沒事啦，沾到一些東西髒了。」王振文尷尬的摸了摸後腦勺。

「啊，是晚餐的醬汁嗎？一定很難清吧？洗不掉的話要不然明天直接幫你送洗吧？」母親有些擔心地看著振文手中皺巴巴的襯衫。

「喔，好啊！謝謝媽。」王振文手中那件格紋襯衫是母親買給他的，雖然不曉得價格但一看也知道不便宜，他根本不敢說剛才和王振武做愛時，衣服被他亂丟在一旁，整件被他們弄得皺到不行之外還沾到了些兩人的體液，導致現在只能自己默默地躲在浴室裡面想辦法洗乾淨。

王振文盯著手中皺的彷彿鹹菜乾般的襯衫，暗想著下次還是別在王振武感冒時做愛了…

 

========================================

 

※ 襯衫就是楊某人穿去香港活動有領結的那件，激可愛

※ 振文小少爺的設定應該是不用特別說明，不然怎麼會被綁架 （難道是因為太可愛的關係嗎？！）

※ 每篇最後都要讓振文寶寶吐槽一下他哥的體能，是我個人的惡趣味XD

※ 王振武的體能遠比弟弟想像的還要好ㄜ~~~不要挑戰哥哥的極限

※ 連三篇都限我覺得可以退休了(合十)

 

2018.06.29 Kimi

 


End file.
